


Tales of Dusk: The Wicked Witch

by Benn_Xavier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Creepy, Creepy Log Cabin, Dark Magic, Decrepit Witch, Derek's Under a Spell, Disgusting Witch, F/M, French Kissing, Halloween, Halloween tale, Knotting, Mind Control, Old Witch - Freeform, Please Read the Tags Before Go Any Further On This, Rough Sex, Spells & Enchantments, Technically He is Being Forced But Doesn't Know It, Vaginal Sex, Witchcraft, breeder derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benn_Xavier/pseuds/Benn_Xavier
Summary: What happens when a 300 year-old, evil witch cast a spell on an unsuspecting but powerful Alpha werewolf?And if this werewolf happens to be the young, hot and gorgeous Derek Hale?You can find out here.





	Tales of Dusk: The Wicked Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is another one of my twisted ideas. But this time, a Halloween themed one.  
> This fic has dark elements, unusual scenes not often appreciated by everyone. So, please read the tags before you decide to keep on. It’s entirely at your own risk.
> 
> Thanks to IcyCryos for proofreading. This may have be a little cringeworthy.

"Yes, keep going.  Keep fucking me, Wolf!" The old hag’s ecstatic screams echoed inside the ruined cabin located at the far outskirts of the Beacon Hills Preserve.  
  
Derek panted, breathless, as his hips rhythmically pistoned slamming relentlessly against Lorna’s elderly body.  Heedless of any potential damage her seemingly frail body might incur, Lorna shook from the ferocious fucking. Rather, her bony, emaciated hands groped the hardened granite muscle of Derek’s ass, sharp nails dug into the taut flesh, eagerly pulling Derek’s body flush against her own.  
  
Bathed in the full moon’s glow, streaming from the large gaping hole on the cabin roof, Derek’s and Lorna’s body were contorted in a tangle of sweat-slick limbs.  Skin stuck together from hours of pleasure. Derek had both hands cradling the witch’s cadaverous face, taking her crumpled mouth in a harsh bruising kiss. His tongue trespassing past yellowed crooked teeth, broken from age and use.  
  
The beams of light surrounded them in a romantic glow.  And from a distance, the two would seem like any other passionate couple expressing their love underneath the pale moonlight.  But love, or at least true love, was far from what was happening. Lorna, the ancient centennial witch, had managed to cast a spell on Derek Hale, the last scion of the once powerful Hale werewolf line.    
  
Lorna uses Derek as a bodyguard, a mind-controlled slave to be her right hand and protect her from uncommon situations that may require brute force rather than magic. She also canalized a succubi witchcraft that allows her to leech vital energy from other people through the intimate exchange of bodily fluids.  
  
AKA: sex.  
  
To have under your thrall a young handsome born Alpha werewolf as both a personal bodyguard and deviant sex slave would be a genuine coup for anyone.  Lorna made sure to utilize her windfall as often as any 300-year-old woman can. Weeks after the fact, it’s still a huge stroke to her ego that all this glorious man is hers to have and own.  
  
On the tattered mattress set on the dirty floor, Lorna’s pipe-thin legs quivered in the air.  Between them, Derek mercilessly hammered amidst the witch’s raucous screams of bliss. Her claws scratching a mess of lines across Derek’s broad back.  The slap of skin and Derek’s efforted grunts and gasps the symphony to their affair.  
  
Derek felt her usually lose canal tighten, hear the quickened breath and rushing pulse coursing with adrenaline and endorphins.  He took one baggy tit and fondled what little form left within. With a lascivious smile, he locked his steel-flecked emerald eyes with her cataract-clouded ones and latched full lips onto a wrinkled nipple.  
  
"Delicious." Derek hummed in bliss, cheeks hollowing while hungrily nursing the tit. Lorna choked on a giggle as she felt the rough of his tongue lap her liver-spotted skin, salty and greasy from their combined sweat and saliva.    
  
She laughed, bony hands moved between Derek's lower back and the slope of his plump ass.  
  
"Yeah, suck my tits, mutt." She ordered with two playful hard slaps.  
  
Derek had slowed his thrusts to give her tits its appropriate worship, suckling, and nursing as he switched between.  Both equally saggy and withered, far different from the taut, smooth, firm ones Derek was more accustomed to with his previous lovers.  
  
Nonetheless, he put on a show for her.  Fitting as much of the formless flesh inside his mouth.  Tongue dipping into wrinkled crevices. Suckling greedy as an unweaned baby.     
  
He let the old flesh slide out from his lips, the tit slump over Lorna's chest with a wet bump, making both of them laugh. Derek smirk was to stop traffic, and the witch's proud of had caught such an Adonis bubbled in her guts.  
  
Derek leaned over, sticking out his large flat tongue all over the protuberant bones on her liver-spotted cleavage. He kissed, licked and nibbled, rubbing his stubble on every inch of exposed wrinkly skin. It was like a dog scent marking his territory, his bitch. Lorna smiled.  
  
She brought right hand to hold Derek's jaw under long, creepy slender fingers, greyish nails digging the flawlessness of his skin.  
  
"Do you like my aged, ancient form, wolf?" She asked, sneaking a thumb through Derek's swollen lips, he promptly takes it and starts to suckle.  
  
"Love it." He mumbled around the finger, sweat-soaked face and clouded green eyes under the penumbra.  
  
"Tell me more" Lorna teased behind a crooked smile.  
  
Derek had both hands on her flaccid, lanky tights, thrusting uninterrupted into her loose cunt.  
  
"Love your kisses, your tits. Love the dragging of my cock in and out of your pussy," Derek confessed, closing eyes and throwing head back. "God it’s amazing!"  
  
The witch guffawed, giving two slaps on Derek's face to have his attention back.  
  
"You’re such a dog,” she said, nails raking down the flawless skin of his chest. “It’s time Alpha. Step up the tempo and breed me with your fertile semen."  
  
"Yes ma'am" smiling, Derek obeyed.  
  
Assuming a straight position, he sits under his shins, pulling the hag closer and throwing her legs over his thick corded tights; Derek bracketed her thin waist and resumed the insane rhythm, watching his 10 inches cock sliding in and out of her loose, ancient pussy.  
  
While Derek’s muscles puffed out beautifully, Lorna's protuberant bones made salient under her repugnant, crepey skin, with Derek's powerful strokes. It was like he was fucking a drought, withered corpse.  
  
Sweat ran down in thick rivulets by the crevice of his spine, Derek's muscled form colliding against Lorna's decrepit one, a twisted, gruesome vision worthy of a terror movie.  
  
"That's it Alpha, keep going.  I can feel it already" Lorna yelled out, feeling the succubi magic running through her body. She watched in ecstasy Derek's chiseled form, every inch of his sun-kissed skin drenched in sweat, rolling down the swell of his carved chest, his perfect abs rippling with each thrust, throbbing veins on his bulging biceps, his focused face staring down at her with wild and primal lust.  
  
She definitely wasn't getting rid of him any time soon.  
  
Lorna’s whole body shook under Derek’s pace, her saggy breasts flapping back and forth violently. Despite her skeletal form, there’s not much of flabby skin to flap around, but every hit of Derek’s hips makes her old muscles ripple with mechanic impact.  
  
Derek's breathing becomes frantic, almost desperate as he looked at Lorna, flashing red eyes. He slid hands up, bracketing her cadaveric, salient ribcage, pulling her decrepit body to meet his thrusts.  
  
"It’s coming! Shit, it's coming!" he yelled out, feeling the pull on his massive balls.  
  
"Yes! Breed my decayed form with your fertile seed, Alpha Hale. Breed the old witch to Ever-living!" Lorna shouted out as an enchantment, her high-pitched creepy laughs vibrating through Derek's body, her vagina tightens, almost like to prevent his cock to escape.  
  
Derek bottomed out and stays still, throwing head back in a deep, animalistic roar, red eyes and sharp fangs exposed on his open mouth as his knot swells quickly, tying them up. The cold wind of the night shook the tree's crown outside the log cabin, frightening whistles through the cracks on the rotten wood boards.  
  
Derek's body tensed as he dumped inside Lorna's longtime useless womb. She trembled, feeling her stud’s semen coating her dried endometrium, back arching from the mattress, hands gripping tight her messed brittle grey hair, desperately relishing on the tingling sensation arising from her hips, down her legs and up on her torso.  
  
He spilled huge gallons of white creamy semen: one, two, three, four, five in a row, the muscles on his thighs and hips prickling.  
  
That’s the extra effect from the only anatomical change she did on Derek’s body; a big bulbous knot at the base of his cock. It granted that wouldn’t slip out and made him ejaculate double, triple than usual. Even his balls had become bigger than normal due to the higher frequency of magical semen-producing.  
  
In his Alpha form, he looked down at the witch, red eyes and fangs out, feeling his vitality flowing away through his balls and cock.  
  
“Oh, shit, yes!” Lorna whined high pitched, shrunken mouth open in an ‘O’, her body squirming, eyes wide at the full moon above them; the image of her writhing naked form resembling an undead, withered mummy coming back to life.  
  
With cataract-clouded irises she looked over Derek, as her womb absorbed his werewolf loads, recharging her magic essence and providing life longevity.  
  
"Oh, Mighty Mother! I feel so alive! It is exhilarating!" she gasped behind gruesome giggles, veins on her gaunt neck and skeletal arms bumping swollen with powerful Alpha energy into her decrepit body.  
  
Derek’s muscles trembled as he huffed like a bull. He slid hands along Lorna’s scraggy tights, fangs turning back to the human shape and eyes greeting the witch with usual green shade. There’s a flush on his cheekbones, bangs plastered to his frown, sweat dripping by his stubbled chin when Derek looked down at her cadaveric face with a smirk in the corner of his mouth.  
  
Feeling invigorated, Lorna quickly pushed herself up sitting on Derek’s lap. Legs wrapped on his waist, she put one arm around his shoulders, using her free hand to touch Derek’s face. The new position allows his cock goes deeper inside her, and he groans with the extra stimulation.  
  
“Derek Samuel Hale,” She said nonchalantly with aged rusty voice, slender thumb stroking back and forth his flushed cheek. With lidded eyes and sex smug face, Derek stared her, bunny teeth showing between half-open lips.  
  
“What a perfect, macho specimen that you are, uhn? Handsome face, Greek-God body, a high top predator and a prime breeder.” She leaned, licking the sweat off Derek’s face, suckling the droplets by his chin and lapping under his eyelids.  
  
“Mother Nature made you an epitome of masculinity. A legit masterpiece in form of flesh and blood. Best Alpha I ever had in decades”  
  
“Thank you, ma’am. It’s my pleasure to serve you.” He darkly confessed between giggles when she dug broken teeth on his jawbone. Lorna’s long tongue slid out reaching Derek’s mouth, he promptly open to her full access.  
  
Bathed by the silvery moonlight, they began to make out, a repugnant scene of entangled firm muscles and aged saggy flesh; a young Alpha werewolf and a centennial old hag connected by sexual frenzy.  
  
Lorna's grey slimy tongue explored the insides of his mouth, lavishing it with rancid yellowed saliva and Derek correspond it, pressing his red, hot tongue against hers, kissing with such fervor and carnality in intention to make Lorna’s wrinkly mouth bruised.  
  
Out of all fucked up situations Derek had got into his life, this could easily be on top of the rank.  
  
The slurping sounds were wet, lascivious and obscene, Derek using his grip on her hips to move her back and forth, making friction necessary to brush his knot inside her cunt.

Lorna broke the kiss and delivered a slap on his face, hard and strong, Derek’s head turning to the side at the force of it. He looked back at her, smirking as thin three red lines of nails bruises on his face slowly healing back to normal, leaving the skin flawless again.  
  
“Stay still, mutt, otherwise your knot will never shrink back,” she said, leaning again to lick the little strips of blood before they healed.  
  
“Your pussy is so warm, I could stay knotted on you forever.” Derek giggled, letting the witch licks all over his face.  
  
Lorna's hideous guffaws filled the cabin.  
  
“I know you are a wild animal in constant lust state that needs breed anything, anytime. But this won’t be a problem. I will keep you on a leash.” She clamped down, clutching her vaginal muscles around Derek swollen, sensitive knot, sending electric bolts up in his body.  
  
With eyes closed, Derek groaned as unloaded more semen inside her.  
  
“We’re gonna spend at least half an hour here. How about you suck my tits as we wait for your filthy knot shrunk back?”  
  
Derek opened foggy eyes and smiled brightly “Great idea. Thank you, ma'am,” He latched on her cracked nipples, humming in glee as the witch’s shrieking, wicked laughs echoed through the night.

 

~X~

  

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this, Derek. I love you <3
> 
> If you made it here through my new madness... Thank you. Hope you had enjoyed.  
> Please, you also may give a check out on my [Tumblr](https://bennxavier.tumblr.com)


End file.
